Succubus
A Succubus is a demonic, female, sexual predator who seduces human males to feed on their flesh, blood, and soul in order to survive and nourish her strength. A Succubus needs to consume human flesh to maintain and restore her health, beauty and powers to their peak. They only need to feed once in every month and seem incapable of eating any normal food, vomiting it in form of a black ferromagnetic fluid. A girl can become a Succubus if she is not a virgin and is sacrificed in a Satanic ritual or bitten. For example, Jennifer Check. Physical Characteristics It is unknown what a Succubus looks like in its true form, though it is known that they have ghoulish yellow eyes and a large, extended snake-like mouth with rows of razor sharp fangs that are similar to a shark. It may also be that their teeth are venomous like a black mamba's, sketchy shit. While in a normal possessive state, they all tend to be physically attractive and seductive, making their host more beautiful and desirable than they were before as a human. As long as they are nourished, they will always be healthy with flawless skin and hair and perfectly defined body. If they fail to feed, their beauty will wain a little, with their skin suffering acne breakouts and hair becoming dull and greasy--with it sometimes falling out--loss of pigment in the skin, PMS symptoms, and they develop cold or flu-like symptoms. When actually feeding, the succubus seems to follow a ritual of its own, the requirements of which being sexually seductive element followed by violence and then the actual feeding. Before feeding on Collin Gray, Jennifer told him, "I need you scared... I need you hopeless," implying that the victim's mental state must also play a role in the act. However, this may be a way to "season" the victim so they taste better. Powers & Abilities "I am a god." - Jennifer Succubi possess a variety of supernatural powers that grow stronger each time they consume a victim. Though half-breeds do not need to feed, allowing them to live inconspicously. *'Enhanced Strength': Jennifer is much stronger than her larger and heavier male victims; able to knock them to the ground, restrain them, break their bones, and shove them with violent force. Needy was able to make a hole in a metal wire fence and overpower/slaughter the entire Low Shoulder band. *'Superhuman Speed': Jennifer could appear and disappear from a scene and cross long distances in an instant. She managed to outrun Chip, who was several steps away from her, and appearing right in front of him without the latter noticing. Along with her strength, Needy managed to kill all four members of the Low Shoulder band instantly, before any of them could flee away or scream for help. *'Immortality: '''Jennifer was granted with eternal life and youth and unable to die from natural causes. As long as she was fed, she was virtually indestructable, surviving from traumas and injuries that would kill a human being, showing no signs of feeling any physical pain. *'Healing Factor': Along with her immortality, Jennifer quickly recovered from all/any wounds inflicted on her in a matter of seconds; including being stabbed, burned, cuts, etc. She compared herself to Wolverine - "this is some X-men shit". *'Infectious/Venomous Bite''' - a succubus breeds by transferring a piece of her DNA into another girl through bites, turning the other girl into a Succubus as well, but only if they're not virgins. This only works on females, and is lethal to males; possibly, Jennifer's bite could have been poisonous. If so, her venom may be more lethal to male humans than a black mamba's, as this may have been what killed Chip if this is what quickly flooded his bloodstream; she only bit him, though the blood loss from the neck cold have also been the cause. *'Flight/Levitation': Jennifer jumped out of Needy's second floor window and flew off into the night. She later hovered over an abandoned pool after she fed on Chip and over her bed when she fought Needy. Needy levitated up to a cell window to escape the asylum. *'Seduction': Along with the enhanced beauty, Succubi have a faint supernatural seduction on both genders via a stare or kiss that temporarily hypnotizes a person, putting him/her in their control. Jennifer was already a born seductress, making it easier to lure and seduce her victims; she French kissed Needy to initiate a makeout session purely for their mutual pleasure. After escaping from the asylum, Needy's beauty was improved tenfold (it also gave her perfect vision, eliminating the need for her glasses) and she managed to persuade a driver into giving her a ride, catching his eye during the process. However, as she is not a full Succubus, she does not need to feed to maintain her looks. *'Desire detection': As demonstated by Jennifer, Succubi have the ability to sense the lust in prey. The more hidden/strong the desire, the greater the lure to Succubi; like a moth to a flame. Jennifer sensed Needy had a subconscious lesbian attraction to her and brought it to the surface with a hypnotic kiss; its possible Jennifer genuinely loved Needy, as she allowed a passionate makeout session between them. *'Psychic link': Its posible a Succubus has a psychic link to the person they care about most. When Jennifer was feeding, Needy sensed something was wrong; because this occured during sex with Chip, its posible sex is the catylst for the link to work. Trivia * Its possible Succubi like Jennifer are a mix of the person she was and the demon; Jennifer still acted like herself and had her memories, but was driven by the Succubus survival instinct and could use the powers even when not feeding. * Needy is only half Succubus, remaining "herself" but with the powers and enhanced beauty; there is no demon inside Needy that compels her to feed on people. **In the brief glimpses of Needy's time in the asylum, it appears the change into a half-breed is extremely painful and causes bursts of rage. Weakness *'Malnourishment' - If a Succubus goes hungry, she will lose great part of her strength and healing abilities, making her severely weak and more easier to kill. *'Heart Destruction' - A Succubus can be killed if her heart is stabbed, destroyed or (possibly) ripped out. Image Gallery 0jennifer2.jpg|Jennifer, in her Succubus form, covered in blood,having bitten Chip in the neck. JenBody21-e1273072356325.jpg|Jennifer after killing Ahmet, drenched in blood. Tumblr lw3yus0yFt1r16ywno1 500.gif JenBody33-e1273072688210.jpg Tumblr lk1vxlwJr71qzkgrmo1 500 large.gif Jennifer-23.jpg JenBody4.jpg Beaten1.jpeg 009JNB Megan Fox 028.jpg Hottie megan fox amanda seyfried jennifers body.jpg 009JNB Megan Fox 030.jpg 009JNB Amanda Seyfried 024.jpg Di-9ODYGZ.png Jennifersbody.jpg Needy-jennifers-body-27927745-900-482.jpg|Needy as a succubus IMG 0113.GIF Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Antigonists Category:Jennifer's Body Category:Demons